ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast from the Past
Blast from the Past is an 8-part anthology series of eight non-canon episodes in this series, The Crossover Friends of Five, as part of its second season. Hence the name, the miniseries consisted of eight past decade-themed episodes (e.g. "The Great Depression" being set in 1933). It is the first miniseries based on The Crossover Friends of Five, which was originally released direct-to-DVD on 2025. Episodes #The Great Depression - Set in 1933, Hilda learns that The Great Depression finally existed since 1929. #The Stormy Forties - Set in 1941, Luan and Benny discover about World War II, which began in 1939. #Grease Is Not The Word! - Set in 1957 and in a parody of Grease, pretty young girl Enid meets up with a cool greaser named Radicles. #In-A-Gadda-Da-'60s - Set in 1968 and in a parody of The Wonder Years, an adult version of J.P. narrates his life as he discovers the Creek. #That '70s Cartoon - Set in 1976, Beast Boy finds out that he is now an employee at a CD store while it tackles the popularity of Disco and Martial arts films that are released after Bruce Lee's death. #Material World - Set in 1985, Hilda wakes up and finds herself living in 1985 where Reagan is now the president, Nintendo saved gaming industry, The Breakfast Club and Back to the Future headed to theaters, the New Wave, Glam Rock and Glam Metal genres of rock getting more popularity and MTV went to become a very popular channel worldwide. #Stuck in the '90s - Set in 1994, Lapis is now acting like an angst-ridden teenager who is obsessed with grunge, indie rock, alternative rock and rock music. #Turn of the Millennium - Set in 2002, Steven and Connie found out about the true meaning of love and friendship while learning from the incidents they heard from last year. Trivia *Unlike every episode, the miniseries take place in different decades ranging between 1930s and 2000s/20th to the 21st Centuries. *All of the outfits are updated to fit each decade: **Hilda's outfit resembles on what a little girl in 1933 should wear. **Luan wears a 1940s schoolgirl outfit, has round Harry Potter-like glasses and braided pigtails while Benny is dressed in his 1940s newsboy outfit. **Enid's outfits are basically homages of Sandy Olsson while Radicles' outfits are basically homages of Danny Zuko. **Every outfit J.P. wears that is basically a homage of Kevin Arnold's outfits. **Beast Boy's outfits are basically a homage on what Eric, Kelso, Fez and Hyde wore in That '70s Show. **Hilda wears a pink sweater, a pink belt, blue denim skirt, pink legwarmers and yellow flats while wearing a pink scrunchie. **Lapis wears a floral babydoll dress, red flannel and black combat boots with an alternate outfit in which contains a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, green fingerless gloves and gray sneakers. **Steven and Connie wear outfits that resemble early 2000s outfits (particularly worn by Teenagers, Skaters and Skateboard riders). Category:Anthology Category:Animation anthology series Category:Miniseries Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Television series set in 1933 Category:Television series set in 1941 Category:Television series set in 1957 Category:Television series set in 1968 Category:Television series set in 1976 Category:Television series set in 1985 Category:Television series set in 1994 Category:Television series set in 2002 Category:American television episodes in multiple parts